


Always Tip Your Barman

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bartender Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Top Shiro (Voltron), sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Barman Shiro gets seduced by a very tenacious customer.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Always Tip Your Barman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a thread on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say 'Hi'  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox

Every night he shows up a half hour before closing. He sits down at the far end of the bar and orders three shots of bourbon. He never speaks, just sits in silence and paces the liquor until last orders. He usually waits until everybody's gone before leaving a tip for the barman. 

Shiro watches the dark-haired stranger as he slides twenty bucks across the bar without making eye contact and bids him goodnight. Every single night for the past month, the same thing. He could set his watch by him. Nobody knows who he is or where he cropped up from. 

The first two nights Shiro tried to make contact, throwing a little conversation his way, but all he got were monosyllabic answers and a couple of shrugs. He guessed the guy just wasn't in the mood for talk, so he left him be, sticking to a simple greeting instead. 

The more he sees him the more Shiro wants to interact with him. He's fascinated, itching to ask his name. Of course it helps that the guy looks like a goddamn model in his scuffed leather jacket and ripped jeans. His body is lithe, almost fluid as he glides through the bar. 

A pointed jaw juts out below shoulder-length raven locks. His long neck gracefully turns when he places a tip on the bar. For a split second Shiro notices the light catch his eyes. He gasps at their vibrant colour.

_ Violet. _

_ Like two sparkling sapphires. _

_ Beautiful. _

_ Damn.  _

Just as Shiro starts to wonder how long this pattern will continue, something changes.

The guy walks in and sits in his regular spot.

"The usual?" Shiro asks, already reaching for the bourbon.

"No...," the guy pauses.

"I want you to choose something," he says quietly. 

Shiro seizes his chance and suggests a dark rum.

"It's warm and spicy, with a hint of sweetness...I think you will like it."

The guy half-smirks and Shiro feels triumphant.

_ Is that a smile I see? _

He watches him take a sip and close his eyes, savoring the taste.

"Mmm." 

"Good?" Shiro asks.

"Very good... _ in fact  _ ..." The guy looks straight at him, his bright eyes scanning him over.

"I'd say it's pretty perfect."

Now it's Shiro's turn to smirk.

When closing time comes around the guy lingers, but this time he hands the tip over with a sigh. 

Shiro goes to take the money, but the guy catches his wrist.

"Tell me your name."

The well-built bartender feels his face flush, a warm sensation floods his cheeks.

"Takashi...b-but folks call me Shiro," he stammers. His core tightens at the strength of the guy's grip. 

"Shiro..." The guy repeats it slowly, elongating the vowels. His voice sounds hoarse, but with a smooth honeyed undertone.

Letting go of the bartender's wrist, he walks towards the door.

He stalls briefly and looks over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Shiro." 

The next evening the guy appears dead on time. He walks past the barman, giving him a nod.

"Rum."

Shiro rolls his eyes as he grabs the bottle. The guy is clearly back to one word grunts.

After ten minutes he orders another drink.

"Leave the bottle," he says bluntly. 

This time when the bar empties, the guy remains seated and pours himself another drink.

"Lock the door and come over here." Something about the guy's tone makes Shiro obey his instruction without any question.

"Come closer."

Shiro steps forward, his stomach in knots. 

The only sound is their breathing as the guy grabs a handful of the burly bartender's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Their mouths clash, all teeth and tongues. It's untamed, full of desperation. Neither backs off, both horny and hankering for more. 

Shiro feels his shirt tear as the guy rips it open. His hands feel strong and warm as he squeezes his pecs.

"Fuck," the guy whispers against Shiro's lips.

They pull apart and he gazes at him, his violet eyes lit up in the dimmed light of the bar.

" _ Shiro _ ..." He hums. 

The big guy leans in against his forehead, his voice deep and seductive.

"Tell me what you want ...but first, please tell me your name."

"It's Keith...and Shiro...I want you to fuck me." His half-lidded eyes look sultry as he licks his lips. 

Shiro wastes no time. His big hands slip under the smaller guy's ass, lifting him up. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's middle as they move over to the pool table.

Their breathing intensifies the minute Keith’s ass lands on the table. Greedy hands fumble with buttons and zippers. 

"Ah!" A needy whimper escapes Keith's throat. Shiro strips his jeans off and grins when he sees the smaller guy's underwear.

"Nice."

Keith bites his lip, pretending to act shy, but Shiro is well aware who's in control and definitely isn't him.

"I wore them for you." 

Shiro strokes the black sheer panties. His fingertips caress the tiny red bows along the waistband that barely covers Keith's hard member. The tip peers over the top, making Shiro inhale sharply as he rubs his thumb along the purple head, catching a bead of pre-cum. 

"Ah hmm," Keith moans, his hands on Shiro's broad chest. Slowly he curls his thick fingers around the taut cock, gently stroking it up and down.

Keith keens into him.

"Ah Shiro,  _ yes _ , do it harder," he instructs. His voice sounds needy and insistent.

Shiro loves it. 

While he tugs harder on Keith's cock with one hand, his other lowers the panties and inches round to his pert ass.

" _ Oh _ ...what?" His fingers touch something.

"Don't worry. It's a plug. I've come prepared, just like every night for the past 5 weeks." Keith smiled. 

"You mean..?" Shiro can't believe his ears.

"Yes Shiro, I've been planning this for weeks. Why do you think I only turn up that last half hour? This thing isn't small and I needed to make sure you were interested. I figured the twenty bucks would get your attention." 

"Yes...ah I mean .. _ no _ , that's not why ...I noticed  _ you _ , not your money. You can have that back," Shiro replies, his hand still pumping away at Keith's rigid member.

"Ah mmm ...ah, please...keep going...we can talk later," he answers, his voice breathless.

Shiro speeds up. 

"Ahhh...Yes!" Keith wails, his nails digging into Shiro's biceps as the big guy vigorously jerks him off.

Shiro starts turning the nub of the plug, working it in and out of Keith's ass while he grips his cock.

"Ahhh, take me Shiro, fuck me...hard!" Keith yells loudly. 

His release hits full on. Hot seed shoots out, coating Shiro's hand and abdomen with sticky white strands. His own cock eagerly stands to attention, its girthy shaft thick and heavy, ready to pound Keith's lubed up hole.

"Mmm Shiro...take me from behind," Keith demands. 

The big guy turns him round and bends him over the pool table. He takes a moment to admire the perfect small mounds of his ass cheeks, smiling at the plug base peeking out.

"Do it Shiro... _ please _ ," Keith whines.

Shiro yanks out the plug and lines up his cock.

"Ready baby?" 

"Yes...so ready...oh god please ..just do it.. _.fuck me. _ I can't wait any longer."

To the sound of Keith's desperate pleas, Shiro sinks his cock into the warm stretch of his slick ass.

"Ahh...s-so much...mmm." Keith can barely speak, the big veiny member too much to take. 

"Shit, you're so fucking tight," Shiro gasps, pushing into Keith, trying to go slow.

"You're so big... _ fuck! _ " Keith crows. "I knew you'd be good, but this is even better! Come on ...give it to me!"

Shiro does as he's told. Holding on to Keith's hips, he thrusts in deep. 

Keith howls, his body trembles. With his face and chest pressed against the pool table, he let's Shiro take control. His feet don't touch the floor as the big guy lifts his hips up to meet his own.

"Ah yeah, fuck, so good," Shiro feels his cock stretching Keith's rim. 

With every thrust and every pull, he watches the tensile member slide in and out, glistening with lube and pre-cum. Keith's tight pink hole seems to suck him in, clenching and relaxing with each push. Shiro can't believe this is happening to him after all the weeks of guessing. 

To discover Keith planned to seduce him all along, that he'd even worn a plug every night, blew the big guy's mind. He admired his tenacity. Keith saw what he wanted and he went for it.

In this case he'd wanted Shiro.

"Ahhh don't stop...fuck me harder!" He cried. 

Shiro duly obeyed and picked up his pace, bottoming out, but still pushing in deeper. He loved how Keith's ass felt. His walls clutching his cock so supply, taking him so well. He felt excited, emotional and horny all at once. He wanted to come, but he hung on for Keith. 

"Ah...you feel amazing ..so warm, so tight... _ fuck! _ " Shiro keeps going, fully aware Keith is now a whimpering mess, unable to speak, just taking his cock harder and deeper. Leaning over, he lifts Keith's body upright, keeping his thighs spread and continues to fuck into him. 

Keith grips the side of the pool table while Shiro slams into him, one arm wrapped around his waist. Every muscle in his body is working overtime. He groans and pants, the feeling so good, the itch so deep. He never wants it to end. He wants to fuck Keith every single night! 

Isn't that what he wanted? Turning up each night for all these weeks? He wanted him to fuck him every one of those nights. Maybe he would let him do it on future nights too. Shiro wants to make sure Keith gets the best sex of his life, show him he will never need anybody else. 

_ Make him mine. _

That thought made him smile, because he knew it would be the other way round. Keith had set his sights on him regardless of what Shiro thought.

Lucky for him, this is exactly what the big guy wants.

"Please...ahhh make me come," Keith begs him for a release. 

"Okay baby," Shiro coos. Hooking his hand under Keith's thigh, he lifts his leg up, pushing him forward against the table. It's just the right angle for Shiro to hit his sweet spot, curving his cock up inside him, but not too deep. It's all about quick shallow thrusts. 

"Ah..ah ..ahhh..Shiro .. _ oh god! _ " Keith is losing his mind, his body shaking. He feels Shiro's girth railing against his sweet spot, bringing him closer with every shove. He calls his name over and over. The big guy just keeps going, fucking him like a machine. 

Shiro was blessed with a level of stamina akin to an athlete. He kept himself in excellent shape, but had no self awareness as to how attractive he actually looked. Someone as hot as Keith wanting him caught the big guy totally off guard.

"Ahhhh I'm...ah, please." 

Shiro feels Keith's walls tense as they contract around his pulsing cock. The narrowing sensation is just what the big guy needs to bring himself off.

"Ahhh yes clench it baby, the tighter the better... _ fuck yeah!! _ " Feeling Keith squeeze his cock, Shiro erupts inside him. 

"Ahhhh...Keith!! S-so g-good!" He hisses. His over sensitive cock gushes cum inside Keith's tender ass just as he crests into his second orgasm, his cock spilling onto the pool table.

Shiro covers Keith's body with his own, holding him close. They’re both breathless, but smiling. Slowly the big guy pulls back. He sees his cum drip out of Keith's ass and spreads his cheeks to admire his twitching pink hole.

He smears his cum round the rim as Keith sighs. 

_ Next time I'm going to fuck him with my tongue. _

Shiro hopes he can use his mouth for a lot more things. He strokes Keith until he feels calm.

"You okay?" Shiro's heart lifts as Keith turns round and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Yes, I feel amazing... _ you _ are amazing." 

Shiro blushes. Despite the fact that he's just had sex with this beautiful human in front of him, he still feels self-conscious about compliments.

"Did you really come here every night to try and seduce me?"

"Yes... _ well _ , after the third night I decided I would." 

"Oh...what made you decide?" Shiro needs to settle his curiosity.

"You stopped talking to me. I don't really do random convos, but you seemed nice. I felt bad for you making an effort and me saying nothing. Then you stopped, but I could tell you still wanted to talk." 

"Yeah...I did, but I figured I'd let things happen naturally, if at all. I've been rejected in the past and it wasn't a nice experience so I tend to back off quite quickly. Sorry about that." Shiro smiles as Keith pulls his clothes on.

"Don't apologise please." 

Keith reaches up and strokes the big guy's face.

"I think you're great. I sit here every evening and I watch how you are with people. You are kind and generous and treat people with respect. I liked what I saw."

"So.. _ what? _ You thought you'd slip me a twenty and win me over?" Shiro jokes, but Keith takes it seriously.

"No mister! I hardly ever saw anybody leave you a tip, even when I knew you'd given away some drinks. I didn't think that was fair and plus I felt a bit guilty for being unsociable. It was my way of being nice." 

Shiro gazes at his violet eyes and feels a spark in his heart. It would seem Keith is a very thoughtful person and Shiro likes that... _ a lot _ .

"So...erm please just be honest... can I see you again?" A tiny voice in Shiro's head wishes and hopes Keith will say yes. 

"Shiro...after tonight you can see me as much as you like. I'm not going anywhere...well, not without you. In fact I thought maybe we could take this back to your place or mine?" Keith bites his lip. "We could continue getting to know each other... _ some more _ ."

Shiro grins, he likes that suggestion. 

They did go back for seconds and thirds and at the last count they were at three hundred and forty and still going strong.

Keith got his man and Shiro happily obliged.

Keith still visits the bar when Shiro works a shift and if anybody plays pool it never fails to make him giggle.

🌟


End file.
